Girls' Day
by Shannon7
Summary: Buffy and Willow spend a day at the playground, then spend a night togather :D


Disclaimer: They're not mine. one day they will be. uhhh. they belong to Joss & Co. Oh, and if you don't like the idea of Buffy and Willow gettin' it on, you better not read this!  
Rating: Umm, PG-13. This one's not too bad.  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy, friendship with a twinge of relationshippy stuff. Okay, more than a twinge! Maybe a barrell load... just read the damned thing! :P  
Summary: Buffy and Willow go to the playground!  
Setting: Season 3, probably. Yeah, I'm goin' with Season 3. We haven't had Season 3 in forever! Oz doesn't exist. Angel doesn't exist. In fact, nobody but Buffy and Willow exist! No-one!  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Mmm, R&R! Pleeease? I'll buy you a cookie! No, I won't really. That was just an incentive.  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :)  
  
The shrill sound of the phone ringing woke Willow from her daydream. She picked up the phone with hesitation. It was 10 in the morning, on a Saturday no less. Who would be up at this hour?  
  
"Hello?" Willow said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Wills!" A voice squealed in the other end of the phone.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow was surprised. Buffy was usually the one who slept in, after fighting demons. But she sounded so very awake. Hyper, even. "Buffy, have you gotten into the mochas?"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Nooo, I'm just happy! And I wanna do something with you today." Willow's stomach did flip-flops. Everything her mind was thinking went to a very perverted, un-Willow place.  
  
"Uhhh, what?"  
  
"I wanna go to the playground!" Willow sighed a sigh of relief, then wondered exactly why Buffy wanted to go to the playground, of all places.  
  
"Okay, sure. But why?" Buffy giggled. "I don't know, actually. I just wanted to see you." Willow's heart melted. When did God decide I deserved such a friend? "Okay, well, come around to my house in about an hour, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Buffy and Willow hung up their respective phones, and WIllow decided to shower.  
  
***  
  
Buffy arrived at Willow's house a little bit early. Oh well. She wont mind, I'll just wait in her room. Buffy let herself in, she knew Willow's parents were never home. She went into Willow's room, and heard the shower running. Buffy chuckled. Willow always spent ages in the shower. She's probably been in there since we hung up.  
  
Willow was finishing off her shower, and she looked at her water-proof watch. "Damn!" She exclaimed. She'd been in the shower for more than 50 minutes! She figured Buffy wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes, so she dried off, then realised she didn't have any clothes. She left the towel in the bathroom, and walked naked to her room. She opened the door, and saw Buffy sitting on her bed. "Omigosh." She blushed, redder than she ever had before, and tried to find something to cover herself with. Buffy wasn't helping in the slightest; she was sitting and staring, with her mouth agape. Willow couldn't find a thing to help her, so settled with an arm covering her breasts, and another hand hovering over the space between her legs. "Hey Buffy," she managed to squeak out, "How you doin'?"  
  
Buffy tried to regain the power of speech. She'd never been attarcted to Willow in the slightest. It's not that she didn't think she was pretty. She was. Gorgeous, even. She'd even go as far as beautiful beyond words.  
  
Maybe she was kind of attracted to her.  
  
But that was no reason to go non-verbal when she saw her best friend naked, still a little damp and flustered. "Uhh... I've been.. less embarrassed in my life." Willow looked at her, and Buffy realised that she was still staring hungrily at her best friend. "Oh! Oh, sorry Willow, I- uh, I- don't know, um, yeah." She hastily turned around while Willow began to change. Buffy quickly turned around again to add, "You know you shouldn't be embarrassed of your body, I mean--" Buffy shut up again, when she saw that Willow had removed her hands, and was bending over, rummaging through her drawers for some clothes. Willow reacted to that silence, she knew exactly what had happened. She kept her back turned to Buffy, as she dressed. Then she turned around and put on a bright smile. "Buff, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to sneak looks at my naked form!" Buffy blushed profusely. "Nooo, no, no, why would I do that, I mean just because you have a really - really - good body, that doesn't give me a reason to be looking at it all the time! And, and, it isn't even the first time I've seen you naked!" Buffy realised how that would've sounded, and tried to cover. "Oh! Oh, no, I mean, in gym and stuff, and, and, ohhh." Buffy buried her face in her hands, and when she didn't hear a door slam, she looked up tentatively, right in Willow's face. Willow's grinning face.  
  
Buffy was very confused.  
  
"Buffy, it's okay. I know what you mean. I also know you didn't mean to. Now. Let's go to that playground you were dying to go to!" Willow smiled one of her Willow-smiles, and Buffy grinned. Willow could always make her feel better.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Buffy, don't you dar--" Willow squealed as Buffy pushed her off on the flying fox. As she flew through the air, with wind rushing through her hair, she was aware of someone moving beside her. Buffy was running alongside her, using all that slayer-speed to advantage, in order to watch Willow revel in the goodness. When Willow started slowing, and nearing the end of her ride, Buffy placed her hands on Willow's hips and guided her to the end. She didn't really need to, she was well aware of that and she was certain Willow was too, but she had a need for contact.  
  
Willow felt Buffy's hands on her hips, and then a sudden wave of heat go through her, but shook it off as nothing more than Buffy's warm hands on her cold skin.  
  
Through jeans.  
  
"Uhh... c'mon, Buff, let's go home. We've been here for like three hours." When Buffy pouted, Willow added, "Look, you can sleep over if you want. Mom and Dad are never home anyway." Buffy face brightened considerably at this, and Willow grinned. "Come on, you big kid." She took Buffy's hand and dragged her away.  
  
***  
  
Willow pushed the door open, and collapsed into the nearest lounge chair, only to have Buffy jump on her lap.  
  
Willow groaned. "Uhh, Buffy, get off," she whined. Buffy stopped bouncing, but still sat in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong, Wills?" Willow sighed. Buffy had practically bounced home, dragging Willow all the way. "Oh, nothing Buffy. Just a little tired." She smiled at her. Buffy was looking into her eyes, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Okay. How 'bout we relax. Since I'm sleeping the night, we'll order pizza and get drinks and stuff. Ooh, and we can play this really good game I know!" Willow smiled at her friend. "Okay, sure."  
  
Nearly an hour later they had everything. Pizza, half hawaiian for Willow and half supreme for Buffy. Fizzy red drink for both of them, and a bit of alcohol, just for fun.  
  
"Okay, Buffy you've avoided telling me what game we're gonna play for about an hour now, so spill! Friends don't keep secrets, remember?" Buffy grinned.  
  
"Okay, well, it doesn't exactly have a name." Willow looked puzzled. Buffy tried to amend her statement. "Well, I kinda just thought of it, it's not an actual game, so it doesn't have an actual name. Basically, we just ask each other questions back and forth, and you have to answer them, no matter what."  
  
"Kinda like truth or dare, without the dare?" Buffy thought about this, "Yeah, kinda. Kay I gotta name. We're gonna call it The Question Game."  
  
Willow smiled. "Okay." She grabbed a slice of pizza. "I can't wait!"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Buffy have you ever kissed another girl?"  
  
"No." Buffy answered truthfully. "No?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nope. Why so surprised?"  
  
"Oh, no reason really... your turn!" Buffy grinned. "Have you?" Willow decided to play dumb. "Have I what?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Buffy took a gulp of red fizzy.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you me--"  
  
"My turn!" Buffy scowled, so Willow gave her a hug. When her face brightened she contined on asking her question. She decided to try and steer the topic away from kissing. "Ummm... what's your favourite movie?" Buffy grinned. This was easy. "American Pie! I love that movie... and that girl, who plays the flute... she's so cute!" Buffy winked at her friend. Willow laughed, and replied, "Okay, it's your turn." Buffy rolled over on the floor so she has resting her head in Willow's lap. "Okay, same question, back at you." Willow closed her eyes, and processed the thought. It was a little hard to concentrate, with Buffy's head so close to where she wanted it. "Cruel Intentions." Buffy was a little surprised. "Really? Didn't peg you for a vicious-movie kinda gal..."  
  
"Nah, it's mainly the lead character I like. Not 'coz she messes people's lives up, there's just something about her... something familiar." She saw Buffy gazing at her, it was one of those moments.  
  
One of those moments, where you were looking into a person's eyes, and you saw their soul. You saw that every planet in the atmosphere was aligning just so you could spend the rest of you life with this one person, every sign was pointing to it. No one else in the room, in the house, in the world existed except for the two of you.  
  
Willow leaned down, and pressed her lips to Buffy's. Softly, she teased Buffy's lips with her tongue, until Buffy opened her mouth a bit, and allowed Willow access. It was electric, Willow felt something run through her, and she knew Buffy did too. It was amazing. She would've kept the kiss going all night, but there was that nasty little habit of forming oxygen. She broke of the kiss, gasping for breath. "Better than then dream..." She murmured to herself.  
  
Buffy grinned. "I'll make your dreams come true." She took Willow's hand, helped her up off of the floor, and they ran up the stairs, giggling all the way.   



End file.
